Behind Closet Door's
by bliiss14
Summary: “So Ichigo, what’s the deal with you and Rukia?” Keigo asked looking at Ichigo. Suddenly all eyes in the room stared at Ichigo. What Ichigo doesn't know is that Rukia's in his closet, listening very carfully. ichixruki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

Rukia jumped through Ichigo's window and gracefully landed at the foot of his bed. She searched the room and noticed he wasn't home yet. She had spent the afternoon with some of the school girls, while Ichigo had spent time training with Chad and Ishida. She was home a lot earlier then she thought she would be, she just shrugged and made her way over to **her** closet.

Rukia was grateful Ichigo had taken Kon with him; she could finally lie down without being groped. She closed the closet door and moved her hands behind her head, a habit she had picked up from Ichigo.

"_Ichigo…" _Rukia thought as she closed her eyes. She couldn't picture her life without him. She knew how she felt about him, though she would never verbalize it. She knew that even if she did, Ichigo would just call her a midget and tell her to stop being a 'silly school girl'. But then there was that voice in the back of her head that she refused to listen to.

It would always tell her that deep down she knew he returned the feelings. That deep down she saw the way he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking, the way he would explain normal human things to her and take time to help her understand, when he should really be finishing off an important assignment due the next day, or the way he would always sneak her into the bathroom and sneak her meals. Even the way he would sometimes let her sleep in his bed while he slept in the closet.

All the little things he did for her, there relationship (if you could call it that) worked for them. Whatever they were doing made Rukia feel tingles all the way down her spine. Ichigo made her happy, and that was the bottom line. Ichigo had made her happier then she had been in her entire existence, and she could only hope he felt the same way.

She heard Ichigio's bedroom door open and the unmistakable voice of Keigo talking about why Ichigo never invited him anywhere. Rukia stayed as quiet as she could, all hell would break lose if Keigo found out Rukia was in Ichigo's closet.

"How do you always find us?" Ichigo question, Rukia held in a giggle at the annoyance in his tone and placed her ear against the closet door to her properly.

Ichigo looked around his room for any sign of the small brunette, and couldn't find any. He could sense her spirit energy was close, but sensing spirit energy had never been his forte. He just hoped she didn't jump threw the window while Keigo was there; he closed his eyes and just prayed that scenario would never, ever happen. Keigo had wailed some nonsense about 'just running into them' and 'co-incidents'. Chad just sat at Ichigo's desk, slightly exhausted from the training.

"I mean, you even hang out with that Ishida kid more then me now!" Keigo yelled his voice breaking at the last word.

"I am still here you know" Ishida said in a cold tone, staring at Keigo. Keigo just replied with a 'humph' and sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed.

"So Ichigo, what's the deal with you and Rukia?" Keigo asked looking at Ichigo. Suddenly all eyes in the room stared at Ichigo. Ichigo's face turned a slight red and shook his head, avoiding there gaze's.

"We're friends" Ichigo said in a small voice. Ishida rolled his eyes at Ichigo, and Chad just kept quiet.

Behind the closet doors, Rukia felt her heart drop. _"Friends?" _Rukia thought, she felt her bottom lip shake a little bit and her eyes started to water. She furrowed her brows at the emotion running threw her body, is this what Ichigo had reduced her to?

She still had her ear against the closet door, still listening. Then she heard the annoying voice of Keigo fill the air again.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind me taking her out sometime! I mean DAMN! Rukia's so ho-"

Before Keigo had finished his sentence Rukia had heard a huge crash and lots of 'Ows' and 'that hurts!' and 'Ichigo stop before you kill him!'.

Rukia opened the closet door, just slightly, and looked out to see Ishida and Chad Struggling to drag Ichigo away from strangling Keigo.

She closed the closet door and heard Ichigo yelling.

"Just because were friends DOESN'T mean I don't like her! You make a move on her and it'll be your last! GOT IT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Dude, all you had to do was say you had a thing for her!" Keigo yelled, rubbing his now swollen face. Ichigo regained his calm and shook Ishida and Chad off him.

"Keigo man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that. It's just, Rukia you know." Ichigo said.

Rukia's ear was now pressed so hard against the closet door that she was scared she was going to break threw it. She waited for Keigo's response.

"Just make a move on her before someone else dose, AND I DON'T MEAN ME MAN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO SOUND LIKE THAT!" Keigo yelled, Rukia heard his voice get further and further away. She also heard a lot of footsteps and a few 'Ichigo calm down's!"

So this isn't my best work, but I really wanted to right something like this.

Not as fluffy as I usually do, but I couldn't help it.

Bliiss

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia stayed still in her position, her ear pressed against the closet door, and waited silently. She waited until she could hear fait footsteps slowly coming towards Ichigo's room, Rukia held her breath as the door opened and closed with a loud 'bang'.

She listened as hard as she could as she faintly heard a sigh and the sound of a backpack being unzipped. Rukia relaxed when Kon's voice filled the room.

"Finally Ichigo! You grew some balls!" Kon yelled happily as he jumped around Ichigo's bed as Ichigo lay down on his back, hands behind his head.

"Shut up Kon" Ichigo muttered as he threw a pillow at the small plush toy, causing it to get knocked off the bed and land on floor.

"Hey! Don't you think you've beaten up enough people today?" Kon muttered the last part as he rubbed his head and got back on his 'feet'.

Ichigo looked down at Kon, sighing again. Kon smirked evilly and resumed jumping around Ichigo's room near the closet.

"I wonder what Rukia thinks of all this" Kon said, waiting for Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo sat up as soon as the words left Kon's mouth and looked at him, a with a very, very angry face.

"Don't you even think about telling her" Ichigo said in a threatening tone. Kon just looked at him, a confused look on his face. He was about to say something but Ichigo interrupted him.

"Where is Rukia anyway?" Ichigo started, trying to change the subject, even just slightly. Kon, still looking at him, just pointed to the closet with a dumbfounded look on his face

Rukia felt her chest get tight, knowing what Kon just did; offcourse Kon knew she was there! Rukia wanted to slap herself, know she was going to have to talk to Ichigo. She moved away from the closet door and sat in the corner of the closet.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity as she heard footsteps come closer and closer towards the closet. The closet door was pushed open at full force and there stood Ichigo, his hands on either side of the closet frame making it impossible for Rukia to get out. She saw Kon lying lifelessly and the soul candy on the floor next to the still plush toy.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled weakly. Ichigo's face was burning red, and his eyes were fixated on Rukia. He jumped inside the closet and closed the door. They were quiet for awhile, the awkward silence filling the small closet.

"So you were in here the whole time?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking at Rukia. She just nodded, trying to avoid his gaze by fiddling with the bottom of her dress.

"Dammit Rukia look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ichigo yelled grabbing her chin and roughly titled it towards him. Rukia snarled at him and slapped his hands away; she turned her whole body around so she was facing him.

"I'll look wherever I want to!" Rukia said defensively trying hard not to yell at him but the fact that Ichigo was smirking just infuriated her more.

"That's more like it" Ichigo said, his smirk still tugged his lips. Rukia eyed him; he had gotten things his way.

"Why didn't you just tell me!?" Rukia yelled, hitting him across the face, her fist shaking in the air.

"Sometimes Ichigo you're just so stupid!"

Ichigo rubbed his cheek and looked at her; his trademark scowl replaced his smirk.

"Because you don't feel the same way!" Ichigo spat back, still rubbing his cheek.

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Rukia yelled back as she threw another punch at him. This time Ichigo was prepared and grabbed Rukia's tiny fist. She tried to wriggle free, but Ichigo's grip was to strong for her. Ichigo grabbed her other hand before she tried to attack him again and just held it inside his. She looked down and realized just how much smaller she was then Ichigo. Rukia pouted and sighed in frustration.

"Well **you **didn't tell me how you felt!" Ichigo yelled, putting a lot of emphases on the word 'you'. Rukia just looked at him blankly, not knowing what to say. She tried to think of something witty.

"Because, because….because the boy is supposed to tell the girl first!" Rukia cried out. Rukia mentally slapped herself. She didn't really think that, she just needed a comeback and Ichigo knew that.

Ichigo just laughed at her, knowing he had won. He slowly loosened his grip on Rukia's hands and knotted his fingers threw hers.

"How could you not know how I felt Rukia?" Ichigo asked quietly, this time his gaze was focused on anything but the petite girl in front of him as his face turned red.

Rukia knew now was her chance, but she couldn't find the right words. She braced herself and quickly moved towards Ichigo. She moved her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. Rukia took a small breath and slowly placed her lips gently on Ichigo's.

She could feel the smirk that was on his lips and pulled back. She looked at him, trying not to show how nervous she was feeling.

"What are you smirking at?" Rukia asked as red started to appear on her cheeks. Ichigo's smirk was now huge; it could even have been considered a smile.

"I thought the boy was supposed to make the first move"

_Could possibly be another chapter, but I'm not sure yet. __Hope you all like it:)_

_Bliiss _

_P.S Thankyou for all the reviews! And to VooDooDoleigh__ for helping me patch a few things up._   
xxxx


End file.
